


I Love You

by Ichigo_Toshimiya



Category: Arashi (Band), Ninomiya Kazunari - Fandom
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Bittersweet, F/M, Indonesian language, mellow, romantic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Toshimiya/pseuds/Ichigo_Toshimiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino finally found someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Title: I Love You**  
 **Author: Ichigo Toshimiya**  
 **Genre: Romance, mellow**  
 **Type: Straight**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Cast: Arashi (Kazunari Ninomiya), OC (Ringo Ninohara)**  
 **Songs: Arashi songs – Be with you, Hitomi no naka no galaxy, Silver ring, Sirius, Secret eyes. Ninomiya Kazunari – Niji, Himitsu.**

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

“Until tomorrow guys…” Kata Nino sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.  
“Hei Nino nanti malam kamu bisa kan?” Tanya Aiba, dia lalu melihat Nino melambai.  
“Sorry Aiba, malam ini aku nggak bisa. Lain kali saja deh. Ja..!!” Kata Nino santai lalu mulai berjalan keluar. Aiba merasa heran nggak biasanya Nino melepaskan acara makan gratis, apalagi malam ini dia berencana akan makan yakiniku. 

“Ne Sho-kun, apa yang terjadi dengan Nino?” Sho berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran sore yang sedang dia baca.  
“Mmm… Aku rasa dia ada janji dengan seseorang.” Aiba heran kenapa Sho bisa berkata seperti itu.  
“ _E… Siapakah?_ Dan bagaimana kamu tahu Sho?” Kata Aiba penasaran. Sho berfikir sedikit.

“Oh, tadi aku sempat memperhatikan kalau dia sesekali menatap cellphonenya. Sepertinya dia sedang menghubungi seseorang. Bukankah begitu Ohno-san?” Aiba lalu menoleh kearah Ohno yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang karena hari ini sepertinya dia berniat untuk pergi memancing. Ohno hanya menoleh dari balik bahunya.  
“Uu…?! Nng… Memang Nino ada janji dengan seseorang sih.”  
“E, siapa? Ah paling temennya, cowok iya kan, dan pasti nggak jauh-jauh dari dunia magic atau gamesnya. Tapi rasanya dia nggak mungkin melewatkan acara makan yakiniku gratis, bukan?” Kata Aiba bingung bercampur penasaran. Ohno hanya menyeringai kecil, setelah dia menutup pintu lockernya dia pun beranjak menuju pintu.

“Itu karena dia pergi menemui seseorang yang _special_ baginya malam ini. Dan yang pasti bukan laki-laki.” Seringai Ohno sambil lalu dan pergi meninggalkan Aiba yang berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

 

Nino berusaha menurunkan topinya lebih ke dalam. Walaupun hari sudah mulai gelap Nino tidak ingin mengambil resiko seseorang mengenalinya apalagi ditempat seramai seperti ini. Namun dia juga nggak ingin membuatnya kecewa karena Nino tidak bisa menemaninya membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk ibunya. Nino sesekali melihat jam tangan ditangannya dan mulai terlihat gelisah karena waktu janji mereka sudah lewat 30 menit. Ketika dia mulai nggak sabar menunggu lagi tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang berhenti didepannya. Nino kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu muka dengan orang yang telah dia tunggu sejak tadi.

“Konbanwa, Kazu-kun… Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama ya…?” Senyum manis menghias wajah Ringo ketika akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya. Nino yang awalnya sempat kesal karena Ringo terlambat cuma menyeringai.  
“ **Usoi…!** ” Ringo tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutu Nino, dia lalu perlahan menunduk dan mencium pipi Nino dengan lembut.

“Gomen ne Kazu-kun. Jangan marah ya… Biar kali ini aku yang traktir makan malam ya?” Nino sedikit memerah wajahnya dan menunduk malu lalu dia mulai berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Ringo untuk segera menjauh dari keramaian. Nino masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap spontan dan apa adanya Ringo. _Namun tidak berarti dia tidak menyukainya_. Batin Nino senang.  
Ringo dengan senang hati walau terlihat seperti setengah ditarik tapi dia tahu kalau Nino tidak marah padanya lagi dan itu sudah cukup.

 

Tidak berapa lama mereka sudah berada dipusat pertokoan dan Ringo sudah mulai mencari dan mensortir barang yang dia cari. Nino hanya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Walaupun dia kurang suka berbelanja namun dia juga nggak ingin mengecewakan Ringo. Lagipula dia berhutang banyak pada Ringo, karena kesibukan dirinya sebagai salah satu member ARASHI, Ringo dan dirinya jadi jarang bertemu. Karena itulah begitu Nino punya waktu lebih seperti hari ini dia berusaha mengejar ketinggalan mereka.

“Kazu-kun bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang ini?” Ringo menunjuk ke salah satu barang elektronik yang sedang dipilihnya. Ringo berniat untuk membelikan ibunya sebuah microwave baru untuk ulang tahun beliau. 

Nino lalu memperhatikan dan melihat modelnya cukup modern dan harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal. Dan Nino mengangguk, Ringo terlihat senang lalu dia segera menuju kasir untuk membayar serta memintanya untuk dikirim kerumahnya. Setelah selesai membeli apa yang dibutuhkan Ringo lalu mereka mulai meninggalkan pertokoan menuju warung makan langganan mereka sampai tiba-tiba Ringo seperti teringat sesuatu.

 

“Ah Kazu-kun gomen na, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Aku masuk sebentar ya. Aku nggak lama kok. Kamu tunggu aku ditempat biasanya ya. Oke… Ja…” Sebelum Nino sempat berkata sesuatu Ringo sudah masuk kembali ke dalam. Nino hanya bisa mendengus kesal, tapi akhirnya dia mulai berjalan menuju taman kota yang berada tidak jauh dari pertokoan. Sekali lagi Nino menunggu Ringo dan kali ini dia duduk dipinggir kolam air mancur ditengah taman.

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

Malam sudah menjelang sehingga lampu taman mulai dinyalakan. Nino menyeringai kecil setiap kali dia melewati taman ini. Nino selalu saja teringat bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Ringo ditempat ini. _Dan pertemuan yang sangat berkesan_ , batin Nino geli karena saat itu Nino amat sangat basah kuyup karena Ringo tanpa sengaja menabraknya sehingga dia terjatuh kedalam kolam air mancur. Dan yang lebih parah lagi mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan kedalamnya. Nino yang saat itu baru saja membeli games terbaru yang dengan susah payah dia dapatkan (karena harus mengantri dan mengeluarkan uang yang nggak sedikit) akhirnya hancur tanpa dia sempat memainkannya.

 

Nino teringat betapa dia sebenarnya sangat marah saat itu namun semuanya berubah dalam sekejap ketika bertemu pandang dengan wajah mungil Ringo yang basah kuyup, namun bukan wajah mungilnya yang membuat Nino sadar dan hilang kemarahannya. Tapi lebih sebab karena Ringo terlihat baru saja selesai menangis. Nino kurang begitu ingat bagaiman kejadian saat itu, karena terlalu cepat. Yang Nino ingat hanya Ringo mulai menangis dan memohon maaf karena kecerobahannya membuat dirinya terjatuh. Dan tentu saja hal itu sangat menarik perhatian orang banyak.  
Nino yang mulai panik nggak tahu harus berbuat apa, dengan spontanitas langsung menarik Ringo untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya menjauh dari kerumunan. Karena keduanya sangat basah kuyup jadi pilihan terakhir adalah mereka harus segera mengganti baju mereka jika tidak ingin mereka akan jatuh sakit. 

 

Setelah berhasil menghentikan taxi tanpa berkata apapun Nino hanya diam hingga mereka tiba di apartemen Nino (karena Nino merasa saat itu Ringo pasti masih bingung dan ketakutan, sehingga sulit untuk berbicara). Nino sebenarnya nggak terbiasa membawa orang asing ke tempat tinggalnya (apalagi mengingat statusnya sebagai idol) tapi mungkin kali ini pengecualian karena Nino merasakan badan Ringo bergetar kedinginan saat itu untuk menyuruhnya pulang sendiri. Terang saja karena malam itu merupakan malam musim gugur dan tentu saja udara cukup dingin serta banyak angin kencang. Nino lalu segera meminjamkan salah satu bajunya, walaupun Nino termasuk kecil badannya diantara member Arashi namun bajunya tetap saja terlihat kebesaran jika dipakai Ringo.

 

Nino teringat Ringo saat itu hanya diam walaupun Nino tahu kalau Ringo mengenalinya tapi sepertinya dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah mereka menghangatkan diri mendung yang sejak siang itu menggelayuti Tokyo akhirnya turun dengan deras seakan melarang Ringo untuk pergi malam itu. Dan Nino bukan orang yang tega membuang kucing tersesat. Dia lalu mengijinkan Ringo untuk tidur ditempatnya malam itu. Pancaran mata Ringo terlihat lega dan menggumamkan banyak terima kasih. Nino meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat itu Ia sangat lelah sehingga menjadikan alasan didalam dirinya kenapa mengijinkan orang asing untuk datang dan menginap ditempatnya.

Setelah dia mengambilkan selimut dan bantal cadangan dari lemarinya, tanpa menunggu lama Ringo langsung tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Nino sempat heran tapi cukup bersyukur artinya dia berlaku tepat untuk membiarkannya tidur ditempatnya. Apa yang terjadi jika sesudah selarut malam itu seorang wanita pulang sendiri biarpun menggunakan taxi sekalipun dan jatuh tertidur pula. Nino kini memejamkan matanya dengan sedikit bergetar tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Ketika Nino beranjak tidur samar Ia mendengar suara tangisan dan dia tahu siapa yang sedang menangis.

 

Keesokkan harinya kebetulan Nino libur jadi dia merasa bisa dengan santai bangun siang, hingga dia teringat bahwa dia ada tamu. Bergegas Nino bangun dan menemukan selimut serta bantal telah tertata rapih diatas sofa dimana Ringo tidur tadi malam dan juga sebuah sarapan telah dihidangkan untuknya beserta sepucuk surat dari Ringo.

Nino merasa lega namun juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Satu hal yang akan selalu dia ingat mulai hari itu, yaitu mata indah Ringo yang berderai air mata dan entah mengapa itu membuat perasaan Nino amat sangat _tidak nyaman_.  
Kehidupan Nino selain kenangan akan mata indah Ringo yang penuh dengan air mata sama sekali tidak ada perubahan dan dia hampir melupakan kejadian naas malam itu hingga suatu hari sepulang dari shooting drama terbarunya dia melihat sebuah kantung plastik menggantung diknop pintu rumahnya dan juga baju miliknya beserta sebuah kartu ucapan terima kasih. 

Nino bergegas berusaha mencari disekitar rumahnya berharap sekiranya Ringo belum terlalu jauh namun sepertinya Nino kurang beruntung. Hingga keberuntungan itu baru datang satu bulan kemudian ketika Nino sedang di studio mempersiapkan rekaman lagu solonya untuk album terbaru mereka, saat itu Ringo masuk ruang studionya tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang berada didalamnya dan Nino melihat Ringo sedang berbicara dengan produser.  
Nino terkejut melihatnya nggak percaya bahwa dia akhirnya bisa melihat Ringo. Begitu dia melihat Ringo mulai berjalan keluar studio Nino tanpa berfikir panjang langsung keluar tanpa sempat berkata apapun pada yang lain. Nino saat itu nggak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu, tapi dia terlihat sangat lega begitu akhirnya bisa menatap mata indah Ringo lagi.

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

“Hayooo…. Lagi ngelamunin siapa?” Tegur Ringo tiba-tiba didekat telinga Nino. Nino terkejut dan langsung berbalik bertatapan dengan muka jahil Ringo. Ringo terlihat senang dan Nino paling suka dengan binar mata Ringo yang terlihat bercahaya jika tertawa.  
“ **Usoi…!! Apa sih yang kelupaan…!** ” Ringo terlihat tersenyum lebar, lalu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan didepan mata Nino.

“ **Omedetto…!!** ” Nino mengernyit bingung namun Ringo hanya diam dan segera meletakkannya ditangan Nino. Nino yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Ringo lalu mulai membuka bungkus kecil yang berada ditangannya itu dan terkejut menemukan games yang pernah dibeli Nino saat bertemu Ringo malam itu. Dan yang satunya adalah games terbaru yang sedang ditunggu Nino dan dia hampir tidak percaya Ringo bisa mendapatkannya. (Dia sendiri masih harus menunggu 2 bulan lagi untuk ini)  
“ _Ri--riin-chan ini…_ ” Ringo tersenyum kecil melihat wajah heran serta tidak percaya diwajah Nino.

“Aku dulu pernah merusakkan gamesmu ketika kita pertama kali bertemu disini. _Ingat kan?_ Jelas saja kamu ingat karena Kazu-kun benar-benar marah saat itu coz belum sempat memainkannya aku sudah merusakannya. _Benarkan?_ ” Kata Ringo dengan nada jahil dan mata jenakanya. Nino tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia mengangkat games yang satunya.

“Oh kalau yang itu kebetulan aku punya teman yang kerja di bagian pemasaran perusahaan yang mengeluarkan itu games. Lalu aku bilang kalau aku ingin membelinya satu untuk kuhadiahkan buat orang yang _paling spesial_ untukku. Jadi dia dengan senang hati menjualnya sebelum games tersebut terjual dipasaran. Karena itu aku bisa mendapatkan games ini jauh sebelum keluar.” Ringo nyengir dengan bangga. Nino masih nggak percaya, namun dia sangat terharu dengan kegigihan serta kebaikan Ringo. 

 

Walau Nino tahu hari ini bukanlah hari yang special baginya, namun Ringo selalu berusaha membuatnya senang setiap kali mereka punya waktu bersama. Karena itu Nino nggak ingin membuatnya kecewa dan ingin membalas kebaikannya malam ini.

“Baiklah ayo kita makan…” Kata Ringo ceria dan mulai berjalan mendahului Nino.  
“ **Ringo…!!** ” Teriak Nino spontan tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya.  
“ _Uung Nani?_ ” Tanya Ringo heran. Ringo lalu berhenti dan berbalik. 

 

Nino dengan hati mantap kemudian perlahan berjalan mendekatinya tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Ringo. Nino kemudian melepas masker wajahnya dan menunduk kearah Ringo. Ringo terkejut karena Nino tiba-tiba menciumnya lembut. Walau dia tahu Nino paling anti menunjukkan kemesraan ditempat umum (karena statusnya) namun sekarang Ringo sangat bahagia karena Nino _akhirnya_ mau melakukannya.

Perlahan Nino mulai menjauh dan menatap mata Ringo yang terbuka perlahan. Mata Ringo yang selalu disukai Nino terlihat berbinar lebih terang. Dan Nino sangat beruntung karena memilikinya. Nino lalu menyelipkan anak rambut yang terjatuh menutupi pipinya kembali ke belakang telinga Ringo kemudian mencium kening Ringo sebelum akhirnya menggunakan maskernya kembali dan menggandeng tangan Ringo menjauh dari taman.

Ringo melihat kalau kuping Nino terlihat memerah, dan Ringo tahu kalau Nino pun tersipu malu seperti juga dirinya sekarang. Ringo merasa beruntung bertemu Nino saat itu. _Jika tidak_ , perlahan Ringo bergelayut mesra pada lengan Nino dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Nino sambil berjalan. Nino menoleh dan tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya lalu mencium ubun-ubun Ringo dari balik maskernya dan tetap berjalan seperti itu hingga warung makan langganan mereka.

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

“Hati-hati dijalan ya Rinchan …” Ringo tersenyum kearah Nino dan mengangguk.  
“Kamu juga hati-hati ya Kazu-kun…” Lambai Ringo mulai berjalan menjauh.

Walau sebenarnya Nino ingin sekali mengantarkan Ringo pulang, namun Ringo bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri. Karena rumah Ringo dan Nino berada ditempat yang berlawanan mereka memilih berpisah ditengah. Nino belum beranjak dari tempatnya sampai dia yakin Ringo sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Walau Ringo sadar bahwa Nino masih memperhatikannya namun dia memilih untuk tidak berbalik, karena itu selalu membuatnya semakin sulit berpisah dengan Nino.  
 _Dan dia nggak ingin mempersulit Nino karena tingkahnya_.

 

Sosok Ringo menghilang diujung jalan tersebut dan berbelok kearah dimana Nino tahu itu menuju tempat tinggalnya. Malam ini sebenarnya Nino ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah bisa Nino katakan sebelumnya namun sepertinya semua itu harus tertunda hingga pertemuan berikutnya. Nino lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Dia lalu tersadar dengan hadiah yang baru saja Ringo berikan padanya dan tersenyum lembut. Nino lalu teringat kembali pertemuan kedua mereka di studio saat itu.

 

“ **Matte…!! Matte…! CHOTTO MATTE…!!** ” Teriak Nino saat itu. Ringo yang saat itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya yang dimaksud, baru berhenti ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dengan agak keras namun cukup membuatnya terkejut.  
“ **KYA…!!!** ” Berkas partitur yang berada ditangannya terjatuh berserakan dilantai. Dan Nino saat itu hanya menatap kertas terjatuh dengan mata terkejut.

“ **Gyaa…! Partiturku…!** ” Kata Ringo lemas saat itu, namun langsung terasa tegang dipundak yang sedang disentuh Nino. Ringo lalu berbalik sambil marah.  
“ **Apa maksudmu mengagetkan… _ku…_** ” Ringo yang awalnya marah kini lebih terkejut mengetahui siapa yang berada dibelakangnya.  
Nino sangat takjub melihat perubahan warna mata Ringo setiap kali emosinya berubah dan itu semakin membuat Nino ingin lebih mengenalnya untuk melihat seperti apa matanya akan berubah jika dia perlahan menyentuh bibirnya lembut di atas bibirnya yang mungil itu.

“Nini--ninomiya- _san?_ ” Nino menyeringai karena Ringo mengenalinya dan mengangguk pelan.  
“Hai… Ninomiya-desu…” Ringo heran melihatnya lagi disini dan sepertinya Nino tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

“Ah, maaf ya aku membuatmu terkejut. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu. Tapi kamu nggak kunjung juga berhenti.” Ringo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya.  
“ _Are…?_ Jadi anda memanggil saya dari tadi? Saya pikir orang lain yang dimaksud.” Jawab Ringo jujur, Nino terkekeh geli melihat wajah komikal Ringo lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

“Well seperti yang kamu lihat. Dilorong ini hanya ada kita berdua bukan?” Ringo membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, namun dia pun mencari tahu dan sepertinya apa kata Nino benar. _Hanya ada dirinya dan Nino dilorong tersebut_. Nino lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

 

“Sepertinya sedang ada yang kamu pikirkan sehingga kamu tidak menyadari aku memanggilmu?” Ringo lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Nino. Walau Nino tidak termasuk tinggi namun Ringo termasuk pendek dengan tinggi badan hanya 156cm. Ringo lalu teringat sesuatu. Dia kemudian menunduk dan mulai panik.

 

“ **Gyaaaa…!! Partiturku…!!!** ” Ringo kemdian berlutut lalu segera mengambil semua kertas yang berserakkan disekelilingnya.  
Nino berusaha menahan tawa, Nino merasa Ringo orang yang benar-benar sangat menarik namun akhirnya dia mulai membantunya. Mereka melakukannya dalam diam hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja mereka mengambil kertas yang sama dan bertemu pandang karena terkejut.

Ringo yang merasa wajah Nino terlalu dekat lalu menarik tangannya dan berdiri dengan mendekap kertas yang berhasil dia kumpulkan. Terlihat wajah Ringo memerah dan Nino merasa Ringo terlihat manis sekali namun dia nggak akan mengatakannya bahkan hingga saat ini sekali pun.

 

Nino kemudian menyerahkan kertas yang berhasil dia kumpulkan dan Ringo hanya menggumamkan terima kasih. Saat itulah seseorang memanggil Nino dan mengatakan waktunya sudah tiba. Nino mengangguk mengerti lalu berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan wajah bingung Ringo.

“Uung…? Nani?” Tanya Nino heran. Shaki membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.  
“ _Are…_ Bukannya anda yang memanggil saya?” Nino lalu teringat kenapa dia memanggilnya.  
“Kalau memang nggak ada apa-apa saya akan…” Ringo akan segera berbalik saat itulah Nino reflek menangkap kedua lengan atas Ringo. Saat itu jika saja Ringo tidak sedang mendekap kertas partitur yang dengan susah payah dia kumpulkan pasti sudah jatuh berserakan lagi.

“Chotto… Hai, memang ada yang inginku bicarakan…” Nino kemudian terdiam dan Ringo pun hanya menunggu dengan diam. Hampir 2 menit berlalu dan Nino sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata. Nino yakin jika keempat sahabatnya melihatnya sekarang pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak (Nino orang yang selalu punya kata untuk dilontarkan terdiam seribu bahasa). Dan entah bagaimana tapi akhirnya Ringo memahami satu hal.

 

“Ano… Mereka telah menunggu anda. Saya ada di studio dilantai 5 gedung ini kalau anda masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu, _bagaimana?_ ” Saran Ringo ragu-ragu saat itu. 

Entah mengapa tapi, Ringo pun ingin sekali mengenal sisi lain sang idol. Dan dia tahu kesempatan kapan lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan ichibannya ini. Nino yang nggak tahu harus berkata apa akhirnya mengangguk setuju dan perlahan mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan atas Ringo. Dan Ringo tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju pintu lift.

Saat itulah Nino kemudian teringat sesuatu.  
“ **Ah Chotto matte…!!** ” Ringo yang sudah berdiri didepan lift berbalik heran.  
“Mmm Nani?”  
“Ano… Aku belum tahu namamu siapa?” Kata Nino dengan sedikit tersipu, dan dia sempat jengkel kenapa dia harus terlihat memalukan seperti ini. Namun Ringo merasa itulah hal termanis yang Ringo senangi dari Nino.

“Ringo…” Kata Ringo dengan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya dan binar mata jenaka menghiasi wajahnya. Nino semakin terpesona. Namun sebelum Nino dapat menikmati lebih jauh wajah Ringo berbalik sambil berteriak.  
“Ringo… **_Ninohara…!_** ” Setelah berkata seperti itu pintu lift didepannya terbuka dan Ringo berbalik sambil melambai. Nino yang belum sadar dengan apa yang baru dia dengar langsung terkejut.  
“ ** _Eeee?!_** ” Teriaknya tidak percaya.

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

Nino kembali terkekeh mengingat betapa terkejutnya dia mendengar nama lengkap Ringo. Entah bagaimana caranya Nino menyelesaikan rekamannya hari itu. Namun Nino berhasil menyelesaikannya tanpa berusaha terlalu keras, seperti biasanya. Dengan hanya beberapa edit sana edit sini dan akhirnya hanya dengan satu take produser mengatakan kalau hasil rekamannya sudah baik. Nino sedikit berbincang-bincang sebelum akhirnya dia bersiap menuju tempat dimana Ringo berada.

 

“Ah Anooo Ninomiya-san apa anda akan ke tempat Ninohara?” Nino terkejut mendengar nama Ringo disebut, walau dia seharusnya bisa menghindar namun akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk lemah, produsernya hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah bendel yang berisi partitur.

“Tolong anda berikan ini padanya. Dan katakan padanya lain kali jangan sampai tertukar.” Nino menerimanya dengan bingung dan sepertinya beliau tahu.  
“Tenang saja, saya nggak akan memberitahukan yang lain.” Senyum menenangkan tersungging pada bibir sang produser walau dia masih bingung namun akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

 

Kini Nino perlahan berusaha mencari dimana Ringo berada ketika akhirnya dia mendengar suara piano dalam salah satu ruangan. Samar dia mendengar dan tahu sekali lagu itu. Karena itu adalah _lagu karyanya_. Nino lalu mengintip dari balik kaca pintu dan sekali lagi terkejut menemukan Ringo dibalik piano. Nino tidak tahu apa tepat baginya masuk namun Nino ingin mendengar permainannya dari dekat. Perlahan Nino masuk dan sepertinya Ringo belum menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

Samar Nino juga mendengar suara Ringo bernyanyi lirih mengikuti alunan pianonya. Nino berkali-kali memainkannya bahkan dia sangat ingat diluar kepala. Namun dia belum pernah sekalipun melihat secara langsung orang lain memainkannya, dan dia kini mengerti kenapa para fansnya selalu berteriak histeris ketika dia menyanyikannya. Karena dia sendiri begitu terpesona melihat Ringo.  
Begitu mendekati akhir dari lagu tersebut Nino menyadari kalau Ringo mulai menangis lagi sehingga dia nggak sanggup menyanyikannya hingga selseai. Namun entah dari mana perasaan ini hadir akan tetapi Nino ingin lagu itu selesai. Nino lalu menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian…

 

**_Niji ga kirei da yo._ **   
**_The rainbow is really pretty_ **   
**_Iya, omae no hou ga..._ **   
**_No, it’s you that’s prettier_ **   
**_Terehajimeru kimi ni._ **   
**_To the you who’s starting to be shy_ **

****

**_Arigatou... Arigatou..._ **   
**_Thank you… Thank you..._ **

 

Ringo terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ada dirinya dalam studio itu, dia langsung berbalik dan menemukan Nino tersenyum lembut padanya.

“Arigatou…” Kata Nino jujur. Dan Ringo entah bagimana tapi dia tahu kenapa Nino mengucapkan terima kasih. Ringgo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya berusaha keras merendam tangisannya yang mulai mengalir.

Nino bergerak tanpa sadar kemudian duduk disamping Ringo. Nino lalu meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala Ringo dan membawanya ke pundaknya. Walau Ringo terkejut dengan sikap spontan Nino namun dia merasa lega dan kembali menangis. Nino tidak berkata apapun, Nino hanya menunggu sampai Ringo berhenti menangis dan Ringo bergumam maaf ketika menyadari pundak Nino basah karena airmatanya. Nino hanya tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng tidak masalah sama sekali.

Nino lalu mengajaknya mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan, walau Ringo tahu dia tidak seharusnya menerima kebaikan Nino namun akhirnya hanya mengangguk setuju ketika melihat mata Nino berkata _Ringo tidak boleh menolaknya_. Lalu keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan studio dengan tangan Ringo berada pada genggaman tangan Nino, dan entah mengapa terasa begitu tepat. Hingga saat ini pun Nino sama sekali tidak pernah sekali pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ringo.

 

Saat itu akhirnya Nino tahu apa hubungannya dengan produser. Ternyata beliau adalah kakak tirinya. Dan Ringo sering diminta bantuan beliau dalam semua projectnya. Karena itulah Ringo tahu semua lagu Arashi. Selain itu dia juga pernah menjadi addition musician disalah satu konser mereka. Nino terkejut karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Ringo saat itu. Dan Ringo hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya, Ringo memakluminya karena dia tahu siapa Nino dan siapa dirinya. Bukankah tidak mungkin Nino akan memperhatikannya bukan? Nino pun terkekeh mendengarnya tapi dia memang membenarkan hal itu. (Namun sejak saat itu semua berubah, Nino kini lebih sering bergabung dengan para pemain musik walau sekedar bercanda atau memainkan alat musik. Terlebih jika dia tahu disitu ada Ringo.)  
Nino saat itu cukup terkejut dengan perasaan nyaman yang dia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya. Padahal Nino belum mengenal Ringo. Tapi dia cukup senang dan nyaman ditemani Ringo. Walau sebenarnya Nino ingin lebih tahu mengapa Ringo menangis seperti itu dan juga waktu itu, namun Nino tahu akan ada waktunya sampai Ringo mengatakannya sendiri.

 

Diam-diam Nino sering menyelinap disetiap sesi rekaman untuk menemui Ringo yang berlatih untuk lagu terbaru mereka. Dan Ringo bahkan terkadang sudah siap dengan membawa bento atau makanan apapun sehingga mereka tidak perlu keluar studio. Keempat sahabatnya tidak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Nino sering menghilang, namun mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap tidak biasa Nino. Hingga suatu kali Ohno menangkap basah Nino menuju lantai 5 gedung tersebut dan melihat Nino sedang bersama Ringo dalam salah satu studio tersebut.

Ohno terkejut mengetahui kenyataan ini. Namun Ohno hanya menyeringai dan tidak sedikit pun mengatakan pada Nino bahwa Ohno sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Nino dibelakang mereka berempat. Sampai akhirnya pada hari dimana rehersal konser pertama mereka dimana kebetulan Ringo ikut menjadi pengiring mereka, walau dengan diam-diam Nino melirik kearah belakang panggung saat itu Ohno yang sudah lama tahu lalu berbisik ditelinganya.

“Kapan kamu akan memperkenalkanku dengannya. _Yuuji…_ ” Nino terkejut mendengarnya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Ohno yang terlihat tertawa. Dan saat itu Nino hanya menyeringai dan terkekeh.

Maka pada hari itu juga Ohno dan Ringo berkenalan.

 

Mereka bertiga tetap sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka bertiga. Walau Nino ingin sekali orang lain tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Ringo, namun Nino tahu dia harus menahan dirinya hingga waktu yang tepat. Enam bulan setelah pertemuan mereka ditaman itulah Nino akhirnya memberanikan dirinya menyatakan perasaanya lagi. Dan hari itu merupakan hari yang paling membahagiakan buat Nino karena dia melihat mata Ringo memandangnya lembut dengan berkaca-kaca menahan haru. Dan Ringo berkata _Iya_ kali ini dalam pelukan Nino.

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

Nino perlahan membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera melepas sepatunya. Dia tidak lupa mengucapkan salam setiap kali dia masuk rumah, walau dia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Dia sedang melihat kedalam kulkas untuk mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin dan saat itulah dia mendengar ada pesan masuk dalam cellphonenya.

Dia tersenyum lembut ketika membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

 

“ _Okaeri, Kazu-kun…!! Hehehehe…_ ” Nino pun langsung membalasnya.

“Udah sampai rumah?” Tanya Nino. Dan tidak lama pesan masuk.

“ _Ung… Baru saja. Kazu-kun jangan langsung main game ya, besok pagi-pagi sekali ada pengambilan foto kan? Nanti wajahmu tidak terlihat segar loh kalau nggak langsung tidur._ ”

“Tapi… Aku ingin memainkan game yang baru Rinchan kasih untukku. Boleh kan?” Nino terkekeh geli membaca balasannya.

“ _Mmm, wakatta. Tapi jangan salahin aku loh kalau kamu kelihatan jelek difoto... *pout icon*_ ”

“HaiHaiHai… Bagaimana denganmu besok. Rencana pergi berapa lama ke rumah orang tuamu?”

“ _Sekitar dua minggu, kebetulan ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan di Kyoto. Jadi sekalian deh. Ung kenapa? Apa kamu akan merindukanku? Hehehe…_ ”

“Iya, aku akan sangat merindukanmu.” Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, terdengar lagu Niji miliknya dari cellphonenya dan Nino tahu benar siapa itu, karena dia selalu menanti dengan penuh harap setiap kali menatap cellphonenya.

 

“Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Kazu-kun.” Jawab Ringo lembut. Nino tahu kalau Ringo pasti matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang ini. Nino berharap saat ini Ringo berada didepannya sehingga Ringo akan tahu betapa Nino sangat mencintainya.

“Selamat tidur Kazu-kun…”  
“Selamat tidur Rin-chan… E… anoo…”

“Mmm, ada apa Kazu?” Dengan tersenyum lembut Nino akhirnya memutuskan mengatakannya.

 

“ **I Love You Ringo Ninohara…** ” 

Tidak terdengar jawaban langsung dari Ringo namun Nino tahu. Ringo sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Satu hal yang sangat dikenal Nino dari kekasihnya yang mungil itu adalah dia orang yang sangat sensitive. Terdengar Ringo menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara terdengar bergetar.

 

“ **I Love You Too Kazunari Ninomiya…** ” 

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Ringo lalu menutup telponnya. Nino kali ini nggak keberatan karena dia tahu saat ini pasti Ringo sedang menangis. Dan itu membuat Nino semakin ingin berada disisinya malam ini. Tapi dia tahu… Akan ada saatnya ketika Ringo tidak akan pernah jauh darinya. Karena itu Nino akan bersabar dan bertahan hingga hari itu datang.

 

Hari dimana… **_Ringo Ninohara…_** Akan menjadi **_Ringo Ninomiya…_**  
Batin Nino bahagia. Dan pada saat itu tiba. Nino akan menjadi orang yang terbahagia di dunia…

=============== **QED** ===============

**_Yogyakarta, 24 february 2010_ **   
**_Didepan computer dengan lagu Niji by Ninomiya Kazunari…_ **   
**_Fufufufufu~…._ **   
**_Akhirnya berhasil juga bikin FF oneshot… XDDD_ **   



End file.
